


Drabbles for the Star Cross-Lovers of District 12

by Anytha



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, District 12, District 13, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hunger Games, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anytha/pseuds/Anytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories for Katniss and Peeta throughtout the books' trilogy. Both Canon and AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A.

_**1\. Air** _

Watching Peeta smile, seeing his eyes tenderly gaze into her own before a hug, hearing him whisper his love into her ear, made her realize that she couldn't live without him.

Without him there at her side, her heart would just stop beating and her lungs stop breathing.

It took her a long time to understand but..eventually, she did. She finally knew that it was all real.

 

* * *

_**2\. Apples** _

 

He had forgotten that he had mentioned to Katniss, one morning at breakfast, days ago, to bring some apples back from the forest, if she found them.

So when he found the bag full of crisp red fruits, hanging in a bag in his kitchen he couldn't help but smile, knowing that she must have scoured the woods to find them.

He promptly got to work to bake pies and treacle tarts and any other sort of pastry his mind could come up to so that he could offer her a treat in gratitude.

He was rewarded by a smile when she saw all the pastries along with the cheese buns at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as often as I can. The drabbles will be in alphabetical order and will be in groups of 2-3 stories for chapter. Please, leave a review.. :)


	2. B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter B.. if that hadn't been clear with the chapter's title :D

_**3\. Beginning** _

  
Their love had grown throughout the years, despite the Games, Snow, the Capitol, the Rebellion, her confused heart and his tortured mind but, truthfully, the spark had been the Valley Song.  
  
The song that her father had taught her and that she had proudly sung at school when they were five.   
  
The song that had made the birds stop singing and Peeta's heart stop belonging to himself.

* * *

  
_**4\. Bugs** _

  
When little Finn, visiting District 12 with Annie, had eagerly suggested to go into the woods and find beehives and honey to make cakes, he felt a rush of tension and anxiety at the mere thought of the buzzing that recalled the tracker jackers.  
  
Katniss, immediately, ran to his aid, sensing rather than seeing his fear, telling Finn that Uncle hated insects and she would take him in the woods in the afternoon.  
  
When he shot her a crooked, grateful smile, she shrugged and whispered: 'I will always do that for you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, read and review!


	3. C-D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter C and D. Spoilers from Mockingjay.  
> More Angsty than usual..

_**5\. Coffee** _  
  


She drank the warm, bitter drink, that no amount of sugar made taste better, thinking that she needed a stimulant to help her stay on her feet after so many sleepless nights. Finnick -the almost normal Finnick Odair- had convinced her with a smile and a sugar cube.

She wanted to be able to film the propos but she didn't consider the effect that it would have on her anxious mind and jumbled thoughts. It was a brusque wake-up call.  


She finally - _desperately_ \- realized how Snow was using Peeta and how he was being hurt because of her..

 

* * *

 

_**6\. Dark** _

'Katniss..'

A single word. His mantra.

He had tried his best to resist but when the doctors doubled the dose of tracker-jacker venom and pumped it in his blood, he felt something fade away.   
  


'No..not her..' he pleaded inwardly.

 

Katniss' face and all the memories of her, the only things that kept him sane, slowly started to change. Something clicked in his mind.

Everything was changing....

" _Katniss_." A disgusted snarl escaped his lips.  


  
  
....into worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Read and a leave a comment! And if someone wants a prompt, be free to tell me.. ;)


	4. D-part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter D will last a couple of chapters more..

_**7\. Despair** _

There are nights when the nightmares are too vivid and she wakes up screaming for a lost sister, for lost friends and comrades and for Peeta.

Peeta, who she sees dead after colliding with the force field.  

Dead after being tortured by Snow. 

And, worse of all, alive but hating her, having forgotten his love for her.

Her screams echo throughout the room and subside only when two warm arms embrace her shaking body and Peeta's voice soothes her.

 

* * *

 

_**8\. Door** _

When he was twelve years old, he compared the way to Katniss' heart to a long corridor with many locked doors.  

He swore to open every one of them -taking his time and giving _her_ time- after he gathered the courage to speak to hear and make her acknowledge him.

Little did he know, then, that she _had_ noticed him and that the first of those many doors was open only for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking most of the words used as themes for these drabbles from a list that I found on a LJ community: I wanted to write fifty sentences (as asked by the community) but failed for writer's block and couldn't post it by the deadline's date.  
> I'll post what I wrote and developed here, hoping that you'll enjoy it.. :)


	5. D-part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pair of drabbles with letter D..

__**9\. Drink  
  
**

She often wondered if she would have turned out like Haymitch.

Craving the company of a bottle of alcohol, rather than of people, to ease the pain in her heart and soul if she had been alone, the sole Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, without Peeta by her side.

The thought alone made her heart constrict in despair.

 

* * *

 

_**10\. Duty** _

Katniss was loyal and devoted to her family.

She would have died rather than having Prim and her mother -despite their rocky relationship- starve or be hurt.

So he decided, while waiting to board the train to the Capitol, fighting fear and anxiety, that he would be equally devoted to her and be sure that she would come back to District 12.

As a Victor.

Alive.

Even if it meant his death.


	6. Letter E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlets for letter E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Page 244 from Catching Fire, Suzanne Collins

_**11\.  Earth** _

Peeta was loyal, smiling, charming, loving and devoted to her in ways that she could never be. She realized that she had always taken him for granted. 

It was only in District 13, when she thought that he was gone, that she understood how much she relied on him. 

How much he meant for her and how he kept her grounded. And not lost.

* * *

 

_**12\. End** _

He had been granted his wish, he mused, as the children run in the Meadow and Katniss walked with him, hand in hand.

As he glanced at their entwined fingers, he recalled the wish he had made when he was seventeen and about to enter the Quarter Quell. The Night before the Quell.

 

_"I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you." [1]_

He remembered the naive wish of boy who was sure he were to die to protect the one he loved.

He squeezed the hand he was holding and was rewarded by a smile.

He had been granted his wish.

He had been allowed to spend every possible minute of his life with Katniss. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment and tell me if you like these..


End file.
